Three invaders and one stink planet
by Invader Bijou
Summary: When three other invaders get rejected by the tallest and sent to Earth, they dont know that there is another invader on the humaninfested planet, now them and Zim team up to finally take over the world once and for all! Mwhaha!
1. Three Invaders

Invader Zim is owned by Viacom and Jhonen Vasquez. DarkB, Ayeobe and Voldy own themselves.

----------------------------

Once upon a dream-ruling time, there was a little girl..well..not quite little, you see...

This girl really wasnt a normal little girl, she had a secret, a really big secret that if someone found out she would probably be grabbed by filthy scientists to experiment on her irken GUTS...but anyway, on the story.

This girl was named DarkB, a very "special" girl she was...with her long, straight black hair covering almost all of her body, and her rare red eyes that could be seen almost a mile away. She wore what any other 'normal' girl would wear...a black shirt, with red/black striped sleeves, and normal jeans, being ripped at the ends. Being 14 years old in human years. Yep, perfect human disguise.

DarkB was alone in her room, drawing a picture of her shooting an arrow at the world, her shiny, red eyes shined at the thought of being able to take over the entire world, which was soon to be planned.

"Mwhaha yes..." she said in her raspy voice. "These filthy humans wont know what hit them" she said to herself.

Of course there are times when she would screw up on her plans, like that one time when she was making 'the most biggest baddest robot type thing ever!' ...failed.

"This time my plan wont fail.." she said whispering to herself, closing her drawer.

"DarkB...are you talking to yourself again?" said a voice behind her.

"Eh?" she said turning around, it was just her brother, well..pretending to be her brother. It was part of their mission.

"Thats Dibs job to talk to himself..not you!" he said.

Now, this boy was quite "Special" himself, but more intelligent, because he knew his french, and other languages.

He was 17 years old in human years, he wore a long trenchcoat almost touching the floor, black pants, black shirt, and shoes. He wore glasses that were like Dibs, and had long dark brown hair that covered his ears, and had dark green hypnotising eyes so he says. His name was Ayeobe. His ideal human disguise.

"I can talk to myself all I want! Its a free earth." DarkB said crossing her arms.

"We do not have time to fool around! I am going to see Voldy to go to skool, are you coming?" he said looking at his alien type watch.

"No, Im staying home for today" she said brushing her hair back. "While you guys go to skool, Ill be here working on our next plan.." she said heading back to her drawer, pulling out her drawings and blue prints.

"Oh yeah..sure. 'plans' as you may call it, you know you cant do it all by yourself. The only plan that you have made that actually worked was that giant mechanical hand you somehow have carrying around with you." he said fixing his coat.

"SHUTUP!" she yelled growling at him. "I so DO know how to make plans, and until our earth parents come home you better have your butt back home!" she said. "Or Im telling.."

Ayeobe rolled his eyes. "I never get in trouble...and if they do find out Im still out after skool, Ill just wipe their memory clean." he said grinning, pulling out his machine.

-------------------

At Voldys.

Ayeobe walked to her house, standing at the doorstep, he sighed to himself and quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a distant voice from inside.

Ayeobe nodded and opened the door slightly, going in he saw Voldy and slightly smiled. "You ready to go to 'earth skool'?" he questioned, watching her get her bookbag.

"Yes..." she said in almost a mad tone.

"Something wrong?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"This world sucks, humans suck...do you THINK I should be happy about it?" she said with her blonde hair swaying to the side.

Voldy was a goth-type girl for her human disguise, she was 16 years old in human years and had blonde hair that were up to her shoulders, she had black eye makeup on her eyes that would make you know to stay out of her way. She wore a black voltemort shirt and jeans, along with her black jacket. That is where she got her name from, since Lord Voltemort was her hero and all.

"How much longer till we can get out of this filth planet?" she questioned, closing the door behind her and walking to skool.

"Well, DarkB said she working on another plan." he said walking down the sidewalk.

"Again? Her plans dont work...we cant conquer this planet alone, there has to be another invader in this stink-planet somewhere." said Voldy.

"Yes...I know, but where?" he said.

----------------------------

At skool.

Voldy and Ayeobe sat down, staring into the teacher, Mr. Doombag.

"I have good news for you, class.." said Mr. Doombag getting into the class and dropping his stuff on his desk.

"Youre getting fired?" said Voldy in an excited voice.

Mr. Doombag stared. "No...you and Ayeobe are being transferred into another class, we have too many people in this one, you are being transferred to the class 'Ms. Bitters' " Get your stuff and head out. He said pointing at the door.

Ayeobe sighed and got up. "Lets hope that class isnt any worst than this one..." he said mumbling to himself and heading out.

Voldy sticked her tongue out at the teacher and head out too.

-------------------

Ms. Bitters class.

"Okay class, to enjoy over-crowding in class, please welcome two new miserable kids, Voldy and..." she said trying to read the other persons name. "hmm.."

"Its Ayeobe." he said in a stern voice, sitting at an empty desk next to Dib.

"Right. Whatever." she said to herself looking at the class and pointing at Rita who was sitting behind Zim.

"You!" she said poiting at her. "You will be sent to the miserable pit of forgotten children, goodbye." she said, seeing the floor open right below her desk as she falls in screaming, then seeing the floor close back up.

Voldy giggled evily and sat down.

"Right...well then." said Ms. Bitters facing back at the chalkboard, continueing her teaching about the doomed universe.

Dib raised an eyebrow at Ayeobe. "You look kinda different...are you some..ALIEN?" he yelled pointing.

"Why...I am nothing of the sort." he said clearing his throat. "But if you insist on calling me that..." he said reaching into his green bag.

"What are you trying to pull out...? Some weird type ALIEN machine?" he said with his eye twitching.

Ayeobe raised an eyebrow.

"Youre probably one of those Irkens..like Zim over there." he said looking at him.

"Who is this 'Zim'?" questioned Ayeobe.

"That green kid over there...AND WHY SHOULD I ANSWER YOU? YOU ALIEN SCUM!" Dib yelled.

The class stared at Dib with a "shutup-or-well-attack-you" face.

Dib calmed down and slouched back into his desk, Zim giggled.

"Stupid worm-baby...humans are too blind to know who is an Alien or not." Zim said, feeling someone looking over his shoulder.

"What on this stink-planet are you talking about?" said Voldy.

"None of your business...HUMAN-SLAVE!" yelled Zim.

Voldy stared at his irken pac. "Wait a minute..." she thought. "Isnt that irken property?" she smiled evily to herself.

"Zim." she said in a grave voice. "You wouldnt happen to know anything about the 'irken' planet now would you?" she questioned whispering.

Zims eyes widened. "WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THE IRKEN ARMADA? EH? EHHHH?" he yelled.

Voldy stared, then wrote a note and threw it at Ayeobe, which got caught in his hair. "Psst..Ayeobe! Your hair." she said poiting at it.

"Huh?" he said looking up and grabbing the note, it said:

_"I think we have found another irken invader...we must kidnap him"_

Ayeobe smiled evily, chuckling an evily chuckle that no one has heard before, seeing Voldy join in.

Dibs eyes widened, he knew what there were planing now..


	2. Hammy

I do not own Invader Zim, it is owned by Viacom and Jhonen Vasquez.

DarkB, Ayeobe and Voldy own themselves.

Hammy owns himself too.

---------

"We do away with your kind..." sang DarkB from her desk. It was now 3:10pm when skool was over 10 minutes ago, DarkB tapped on her working desk and looked at her watch. "Our earth parents will arrive at 3:30...if he doesnt hurry up its going to be MY fault!" she said to herself in a fustraighted voice.

"Yes yes...perfect plan." said a distant voice from the door, Voldy and Ayeobe were giggling evily to themselves.

DarkBs attaneas twitched from inside her wig. She and got up and walked to them questionably. "Whats so funny?" she said putting her hands to her hips in a boss type pose.

"My dear little 'sister'...we have found another irken invader." said Ayeobe smiling proud.

DarkBs eyes widened. "You sure you did?" she questioned walking to them. "How?"

"His name is 'Zim' his horrible disguise could tell it all, he even has the irken pac." said Voldy, while grabbing onto her bag, which looked bigger than before.

DarkB titled her head and saw her bag. "What is it that you have in there?" she questioned going in to unzip the bag.

Voldy jerked away from her hands. "Hes inside.." she whispered.

"YOU PUT THE IRKEN INSIDE YOUR BOOKBAG?" she shrieked. "Wait...he fits in there? He must be short.." she said scratching her forhead.

"He is...oh so very small." said Ayeobe in a low voice twitching.

"What do you plan to tell him? He must be pissed being in the bag.." said DarkB poking it.

"I shot a tranqualizer at him, he is sleeping, he doesnt suspect a thing." said Voldy.

The three smiled evily and couldnt help but laugh. "WORLD DOMINATION!" they yelled high-fiving eachother.

"Uh oh...our earth parents are coming, they must not know of this..Voldy well see you later, make sure Zim is still sleeping, well discust this tomorrow." said Ayeobe.

Voldy nodded, and gave Ayeobe a quick hug, he freezed and hugged back quickly.

"Ill see you guys later.." said Voldy closing the door.

"...ey...are you guys going out or something?" said DarkB when she closed the door.

"NO!" he yelled. "What makes you think that when you hug someone they are going out?" he said in a mad tone of voice.

"Fine fine..geez. It was just a question." said DarkB going back to her room.

------------------

Next morning.

"Are you ready to go to earth skool, Ayeobe?" said DarkB knocking on his door.

He opened the door with his bookbag by his side. "Wow..you actually WANT to go to earth skool this time?" he said being sarcasticly shocked.

DarkB growled at him. "I havent been there in awhile..they would suspect something."

"Right. Lets just pick up Voldy and get going..." he said going ahead of her.

--------------

Later, in skool.

The three were walking down in the hallway, discussing about this 'irken' they have found.

"Well, where is he?" said DarkB.

"Wheres who?" said Voldy opening her locker.

"ZIM! Where did you put him?" she said jumping around her.

"Hes fine. Hes in my lab asleep. Dont worry so much..." she said closing her locker and heading to class.

DarkB sighed. "Lets hope hes still there..." she said walking away too.

---------------

Ms. Bitters class.

"Okay class, Im taking attendance.." Bitters said pulling out her sheet. "Dib...Rita...Davey..."

"Here" said Dib from his seat.

"Zim..." continued Ms. Bitters, waiting for an answer.

"Zim didnt come today, he was 'sick' " said Voldy raising her hand. "He probably wont be back for a few days..."

"Okay, fine." said Bitters marking him down.

Dib raised an eyebrow, he looked next to him and saw Ayeobe with a blank face, staring into the chalkboard.

"Hm...you. You wouldnt happen to do anything with Zims absence would you?" asked Dib. "Dont lie.."

Ayeobe looked down at his hands. "I dont know what youre talking about..."

"I know you hid him..you have him dont you?" questioned Dib even more, trying to get him to sweat.

"No. I dont know where he is, as Voldy has said, he is sick." said Ayeobe. "Now if you would excuse me...I would like to do my work."

Dib stared at him once more then looked back at his desk. "fine.."

--------------------

DarkBs class, Ms. Hellriser.

DarkB quickly ran to her desk before being late. She caught her breathe and dropped her black bag next to her.

"Why hello there DarkB, nice of you to join us for once." said the teacher giving her a test paper.

"Class we have a new student, his name is Hammy. He came from Kentucky to visit us for awhile, he wont be here for long..only for two weeks, so give him a warm welcome class." said the teacher.

The class looked up, seeing the 16 year old boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled nervously with his hands behind his blue jacket he wore.

DarkB looked up and raised an eyebrow, dropping her pen. "Aww..for a filthy worm-baby he looks kinda cute. Wait...what AM I SAYING? He is HUMAN! I am IRKEN! Thats just wrong!"

Hammy sat down across the room and looked at his studies. DarkB turned around and looked at him as if he is going to do something.

"DarkB..do your test." said Ms. Hellriser staring down at her.

She snapped outta her glance and turned back to her work. "Oh yeah...right. The history of you humans is what I must write about." she said grabbing her pen.

-----------------

At lunch.

Voldy, Ayeobe and DarkB sat in the corner of the lunch room, poking their human food that was given to them.

"Disgusting...how can these humans eat this glob of filth?" said Voldy poking her beans with a fork.

Ayeobe looked up and saw Hammy. "Hey..he looks interesting to experiment on."

"Who? That new kid over there?" said Voly looking up at him. "Yeah..maybe. Lets have him sit with us."

"No!" whispered DarkB hiding behind Ayeobe.

"..whats gotten into you?" questioned Ayeobe making her sit back down on her seat. "Its just for a little experiment.."

She sighed. "Fine fine..like I care if he sits next to us." she said crossing her arms.

Ayeobe nodded and got up. "EY! NEW KID! Come sit with us!" he yelled.

Hammy turned around and saw them. "Why are those weird kids calling me?" he whispered to himself.

"...uhm Ayeobe I dont think he wants to.." said DarkB.

"NONSENCE! Who wouldnt want to sit next to the almighty Ayeobe!" he said calling him again. "Cmon sit with us!"

Hammy smiled nervously and walked towards their table, sitting next to Voldy. "Hey guys.."

The three students (secretly invaders) stared at him with this creepy smile.

Hammy started getting even more nervous. "Huh..?"

"Hello human, my name is Voldy, whats yours?" she said shaking his hand.

"Uhm..Im Hammy. Nice to meet you..." he said smiling, then looking at DarkB.

DarkB blinked, forming redness on her cheeks.

" 'sister'! What is that on your cheeks? Are you sick?" questioned Ayeobe.

"Huh..? What are you talking about?" said DarkB. "Im not sick!"

"I think she is just blushing." said Hammy smiling at her.

"I AM NOT, SLAB-BEAST!" she said getting embarrested. "I would NEVER blush for a worm-baby!"

"Calm down, DarkB. Youre embarresing everyone." said Voldy quietly.


	3. Dibs last life

I do not own Invader Zim, he is owned by Jhonen Vaquez and Viacom.

Ayeobe, DarkB and Voldy own themselves.

Hammy is owned by HammyTheHamster

Raz is owned by AxeMurderer

---------------------------

After skool.

"...Okay. So tell me, are you planning to do anything right now?" asked Ayeobe who was walking behind Hammy.

"Me?" he questioned turning around, grasping onto his bookbag. "No...not really. Why?"

Ayeobe grinned slightly. "Would you like to visit me and the others at Voldys?" he questioned, trying to sound friendly.

"Uhm..sure I guess." he said grinning. "Ill go follow you."

"Excellent.." said Ayeobe in a low voice. "FOLLOW ME!" he ordered, running out of the skool hallways and into the sidewalk.

Hammy jumped at his sudden expression and ran after him.

------------------

At Voldys.

DarkB and Voldy were inside the lab.

"Do you have him?" questioned DarkB in a low voice.

"Yes..." said Voldy grabbing her bookbag and opening it slowly.

Their eyes widened and smiled pleased. "He is...so...small" said DarkB. "When is he going to wake up?"

Zim started groaning, he slowly opened his eyes and saw the faces of the two girls. He immediately jumped from the bag and screamed. "AHH! WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled.

Voldy grabbed his gloved hands and tried to calm him down. "Dont worry...we are-"

"ARE YOU...SCIENTISTS? GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Zim cutting her off, trying to jerk his hands away.

"He wont listen." said DarkB getting fustraighted. "ZIM! WE ARE IRKENS TOO!"

"I dont believe you! I dont need help!" yelled Zim trying to get away.

DarkB jumped on him and pinned him down on the table. "YES YOU DO!" she yelled, taking off her black haired wig, revieling two curly attanaes. "Believe us now?"

"Bonjour envahisseurs!" exlaimed Ayeobe grabbing Hammy by the wrist, then throws him in the lab. "I have brought the hu- I mean 'friend'!" said Ayeobe, spotting DarkB with her attanaes exposed, making Ayeobe slap his forhead. "DARKB! YOUR HEAD!"

"Huh?" asked DarkB. "whoops!" she said sweating and quickly putting her wig back on. "YOU SAW NOTHING!" she yelled at Hammy. "And what are you doing here anyway? I dont like you, human!"

Hammy just blinked cluelessly, getting up and rubbing his head. "Right..it seemed different when I sat with you."

Voldy waved and smiled at Hammy, then grabbed Ayeobe and pulled them into the corner whispering "You fool! Why did you bring the human NOW? Zim just awoken! And we have to explain to him about the invasion!"

"Nonsence." said Ayeobe smiling. "I can always earse his memory."

Voldy looked down and sighed, then looked back at Zim who was still being pinned on the table. "Fine..."

The two walked back. With an over-use of a smile. "Hammy...would you please come another time? Sorry about this..but we are busy." said Voldy trying to act dissapointed.

"WHAT? What about the experiment? I thought we were going to experiment on him!" whined Ayeobe.

"Look. If you want our mission to be exposed, I suggest you make him go home..." said Voldy.

He finally nodded and grabbed his wrist. "Come on you..you have to go home." he said closing the door on him.

Voldy smiled. "Good boy.."

Ayeobe growled. "Dégoûtant stupide.." he said walking away.

Voldy raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Ayeobe turned back around "Dégoûtant stupide"

"..what the HECK are you saying?" she asked aggrivated.

"Haha vous les imbéciles stupides, il ressemble qu'à vous le dont savent le français ! Cela signifie que je peux le parler toute que je veux!" he said with a smile.

"Ayeobe! What ever you are saying..SHUTUP! Or Ill attack you!" yelled DarkB letting go of Zim.

"Apportez-le dessus" said Ayeobe with narrowed eyes, DarkB screamed and jumped on him, along with Zim and Voldy.

--------------------

Moments later...

Ayeobe sat back up with a few bandages on him. "You guys could of atleast asked _politely _to tell me to stop!" he said rubbing his arm.

DarkB growled and looked back at Zim. "Zim...the tallest have sented us to conquer earth too...but we cant do it alone, if you help us...then the world will be ours!" she whispered to him.

"I dont NEED help!" yelled Zim. "I can conquer this filth planet myself!"

"Look. How long have you been here exactly? I dont even see a SCRATCH on earth! Im telling you...you need our help, and we need yours.." whispered DarkB.

Zim paused, then finally gave in. "Fine..but I am taking the credit!" he said, jumping off of the table. "Together we can conquer this human-infested planet...the tallest will love me! for I AM ZIM!"

Voldy put her hands together, and DarkB giggled evily to herself. "Great..." they said.

"But first we need to get rid of enemy...Dib." said Zim narrowing his eyes.

----------------

At Dibs.

The four invaders walked hurridly to Dibs house, DarkB kicked the trashcan down as they entered the doorway.

Zim quickly opened the doorbell, hearing footsteps walking towards the door.

"What." said Gaz with her squinting eyes.

"Why hello there, Dibs sister...we are sorry to bother you but..is Dib-worm home?"

Gaz just paused and stared at Zim. Then groaned and said. "DIB! YOUR ALIEN FRIENDS CAME TO PLAY WITH YOU!" she yelled.

Dib quickly got up from the couch. "ALIENS?" he yelled, running to the door.

"Dibbykins! Where are you going?" asked a feminine voice who was sitting in the couch with him.

Dib stopped and turned back around. "Sorry, Raz...but there are aliens at my doorstep!" he yelled excitedly turning back to the door.

Raz sighed, she wanted to spend time with Dib for once..but they could never get the time, since he was always so busy on his paranormal things...she twirled her blue hair and waited for him.

"ZIM! So we meet again.." said Dib closing the door behind him. "What are you and your alien friends doing here?"

"Dib, we have come to inayalate you!" yelled Ayeobe, reaching into his trench jacket getting out his lazer gun.

Dib backed away a little, grabbing onto the doorknob and slowly turning it. "Hold on a second..." he said as he ran back inside and locked the doors, leaning back and giving a relieved sigh.

"Dibby!" yelled Raz walking to him. "What was that all about?"

Now, Raz wasnt really the good-girl type...this eleven year old had long blue hair that practicly dragged to the floor, along with her black corset top and skirt, she played with her spiked collar that was around her neck, while tapping her boots on the floor.

"Well?" she questioned again.

"Raz..." he said panting. "The aliens are after me..they are trying to..KILL ME!" he yelled cowardly.

"Uh huh..sure." she said, opening the door again. "What do you freaks want?" she asked.

Zim ran inside. "FOOLS! WE ARE HERE TO DESTROY YOU!" he yelled pointing at Dib. "Say goodbye to earth, Dib!" he said happily, looking at Ayeobe to let out his lazer gun.

"What!" jumped Raz. "You cant do that to my Dibby-kins!" she yelled trying to block them.

Ayeobe grabbed his gun, and aimed it at Dib. "From this on...earth is ours!" he yelled, zapping Dib with all force.

Raz shrieked with fear and covered her eyes, for what she saw was beyond normal.

Ayeobe let go of the trigger, then slowly put it back in his pocket, not looking at Dib.

"Is he..." said DarkB in a low voice. "Dead?"

Dib layed on the floor motionless, then slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "I..I cant get up...I dont think Im gonna.."

Raz cried loudly and kneeled down beside him, holding his pale hand. "Dib..no..please dont tell me this is the end!"

Voldy stared, slowly forming a grin her face. "Our worst enemy is too weak to fight, we now have the power to rule!"

"Not so fast.." said Raz getting back up and pushing them. "You hit my Dibby...now youre GOING TO PAY!" she yelled, making her robot appear by her side. She grinned. "You see...I know about your little irken planet...I had the enough information to built up my own SIR unit...I call her, D.I.R"

"...DIR? What does the D stand for?" asked DarkB.

"I...dont know." she said looking down. "WHO CARES!" she yelled pointing at her sir unit. "DIR! KILL THEM!" she yelled angrily, seeing her robot charge full speed.

The four backed away, DarkB and Zim running to the door.

Voldy didnt move. "You dont scare me, robot!" she yelled.

"VOLDY! NO! COME WITH US!" yelled DarkB.

Zim panickly turned on his watch, calling to GIR. "GIR! COME HERE! IM AT DIBS!"

GIR nodded from their base "okie dokie!"

Suddenly GIR appeared knocking down the door, grabbing the four invaders out of the house.

"AHHH! WHAT IS THIS GREEN DOG?" shrieked DarkB.

"Its GIR! He saved us!" said Ayeobe almost falling off.

-----------

Back at Dibs.

"..They killed my Dibby." said Raz with a tear. "NOW IM GOING TO KILL THEM!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Come on, DIR...its time to get ready."


	4. Razs Revenge

(A/N) Sorry about the long update, well its only been a week but..thats alot for me. Its because Im writing other stories at the same time and yadda yadda yadda...anyways enjoy, please stop emailing me about Dib being dead Im SORRY I did that but its just part of the plan! Anyways continueing...

--------------------------------

Zims base.

"GIR! Here we are...my base. Bring us to a safe landing." ordered Zim.

GIR nodded and fell on the sidewalk, everyone that was clinging to him fell off and groaned in pain.

GIR quickly got up and looked down at them. "OOOO they dont look to well." he said. "Im gonna go get some bacon!" he squeeled running inside the base.

DarkB slowly opened her eyes and sitting up. "Where are we..." she questioned looking at Ayeobe and Voldy.

"It looks like a dump." said Voldy to herself.

"NONESENCE! This is my base, inside is my lab, where we can discuss our plans on how to destory the stink planet" said Zim helping Voldy and DarkB up. "Lets go, now."

DarkB quickly walked in behind Zim, looking around the creepy surroundings, and the green staring monkey. "Uhm...I see no lab." said DarkB quietly.

Ayeobe was left on the sidewalk floor, he looked around and quickly got up. "EY! ...you forget me. How can you forget ME?" said Ayeobe angrily and running in.

-----------

"...so, where is the entrance?" questioned Voldy looking around still.

Zim pointed at places. "The entrance is here, or here, or there, or-"

"Okay I get it." said Voldy cutting him off and going inside the toilet.

"EEEE SHES GONNA GET FLUSHED!" squeeled GIR flushing it.

"Ack! WAIT!" yelled Ayeobe running inside and diving inside the toilet too.

DarkB just stared. "Wow..that was...weird."

"Genious aint it?" said Zim smiling to himself.

"Uh..." she said looking inside.

Zim grabbed her hand and pushed her inside violently, joining in and flushing them down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled DarkB jumping into Zims arms.

Few moments later.

DarkB and Zim both landed in the lab, with Ayeobe and Voldy not to be found.

"Whew we made it.." said DarkB sweating a little.

"Yes...yes we did. Now will you please get off me?" said Zim dropping her.

DarkB fell making a loud 'oof!' echoing sound.

_Now where can the others be...?_ Thought Zim looking around.

They both looked at eachother. "Do you think they are...?" said DarkB.

"AHHH!" they both screamed running around the lab.

"What the hell is going on?" said Ayeobe appearing out of the shadowy corner.

They both stopped screaming and sighed in relief. "We thought you guys were..." said DarkB giggling.

Ayeobe had a shocked face on him. "Thought me and Voldy were doing what?"

"k...i...s...s...i"

"NO WE WERENT!" yelled Ayeobe with a sweatdrop. "YOU LIE!"

Zim and DarkB both snickered. "We were just joking.." she said. "Where is Voldy anyway?"

"Let chaos entwine on defenseless soil...remove errors of man and sweep all the weakening kind!" said Voldy making a blueprint.

The three invaders quickly ran inside with Voldy on the planning table. "Voldy what do you mean?" said DarkB going next to her.

"We are going to make lots of irken machinery to make chaos on this defenseless planet." said Voldy holding up the blueprint, revieling an irken machine ship shooting fire and lazers at the same time."

Ayeobe started smiling widely. "Fire! I am the master of fire...let me make fire making machines!" he yelled.

"Wait a minute...how many ships do we need? I thought it was only going to be me, Voldy, Ayeobe and Zim taking over the world." said DarkB.

"...not anymore." Voldy declared. "We have more invaders coming over to help us, but dont worry, we all four will take full credit of destorying it."

"This planet has more humans than I thought, its going to take alot of fire to burn off their survival equipment." said Ayeobe making another blueprint of an irken flaming destoyer.

"How many invaders are you suggesting?" questioned Zim looking at Voldy.

"Five. Only five Invaders, Zim. They will be arriving shortly, they have brung their own equipment and ships." said Voldy. "I even called the armada to see it all."

Zims eyes widened. "You called the tallest over? And they AGREED?"

"Well...Im not quite sure, I mean I did hear some snickering in the backround, they dont really take me seriously anymore after that clown incident.." said Voldy lowering her voice.

"Nevermid that, lets all start prepareing, planning, making, DESTROYING!" yelled DarkB.

"Calm down, 'sister'" said Ayeobe grabbing metal objects. "We only need 4 ships for us, maybe some more mind earsers..or shall we let them see our true form..you know, of us being irkens?"

"It wouldnt matter if they do, because then they will be inslaved by us! They have no choice but to obey our every command, they have nothing to survive of!" snickered Zim.

"Zim..." said DarkB who was behind him. "We have company."

The four turned around, seeing the blue haired deamon girl. "RAZ!" they yelled all together.

Raz slammed open the lab door with her bangs hiding her eyes. Her trusty robot, DIR behind her. "I have come to enihalite you." she said in almost a whisper tone.

Voldy just stared. "You wish. You weak fool. You humans dont know who you are messing with...the future masters of this stink-planet."

"Aliens...dont exist." she said in a firm voice. "Atleast, I wont _make _then exist." she informed evily reaching inside her black jacket pulling out a gun. "Now which one shall I kill first..."

"Zim...Ayeobe...Im scared." said DarkB backing away a little.

"Dont be." said Ayeobe pushing her behind him. "I wont let her shoot you..."

DarkB looked up at him. "She wants to kill me the most, I can feel it..."

Raz slowly took a step forward, with her gun pointing at Voldy. "Maybe I should kill you." she said in a raspy voice, then pointing it at Zim. "or YOU..."

"Leave them alone! They never did anything. I was the one who shot your boyfriend!" yelled Ayeobe pulling Voldy behind him too.

Raz looked up at him, her eyes seemed as if it was glowing a dark blue color. "You killed my Dibby..." she said softly, aiming the gun at him. "Now Im going to kill YOU!" she yelled pulling the trigger.

DarkB jumped up and tried to push Ayeobe away. "NO!" she shrieked, getting hit on the side.

"AH NO!" yelled Voldy running to her.

Raz looked back down with a satisfied smile. "It looks like you alien scums have this thing called 'friendship love' too." she mummered putting her gun away. "I didnt kill who I wanted to...but she works just fine." she said running away.

Zim started growling, slamming the door infront of her then grabbing her by the neck. "How dare you touch one of my crew!"

Raz started swinging her legs gasping for air. "Let me go...you...alien..." she whispered lowering the last few words. "I wont let you go until you pass out." said Zim grasping onto her neck harder.

Razs eyes slowly closed as she suddenly stoped breathing, Zim dropped her on the ground and looked down at her.

DarkB grasped onto her side hard looking at Zim. "You...did you kill her?" she said wincing.

"I could have...but I need her to inslave" he said.

DarkB chuckled and let go of her side. "Foolish human...she thought I would come into earth defencless. I have metal armor underneath these human clothes, infact I naturally have metal inside me, for I am part robot and irken..." she said sitting up.

"You are...?" said Zim. "How so?"

"Long story. Accident on impending doom one. YOU almost killed me!" she yelled.

Ayeobe and Voldy sighed a relief. "You could have TOLD us you were armored before you got hit!" argued Voldy.

"Guys. Enough of this. We need to finish out plan, the other irken invaders are coming in a short while and we need everything planned!"

The three nodded and went back to work.

-------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): woohoo! This story is almost finished, Please wait for our next chapter, possibly the best, when the irken invaders finally take over planet earth! Mwhaha! But what else will happen? Will Hammy come back? What were Voldy and Ayeobe _really_ doing in the closet? Im not telling you because Im evil! No...actually..you just have to find out, because really..I dont know either, I have to type it out! o.o


End file.
